Mac, Come Back!
by ultraguy7x
Summary: Sequal to the episode 'I Only have Suprise for You'. Mac runs away as the others realize what they've done, so they try to set things right. Oneshot


**This is UltraguyX7 with a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fanfic. This is a sequel to "I only have surprise for you" I was shocked that there was only one fic dealing with this idea. So I decided to give it a try. **

**Fosters is Owned by Cartoon Network. **

**Mac, Come Back!**

After Mac had left, slamming the door on his way out, he ran down the sidewalk. "I can't believe them! After all I did for them, they just do this to me? How could they? Well, this is the last straw, I'm out of here, for good!" he said as he ran down the corner.

Meanwhile inside, some of the friends were still laughing. "Oh man oh man, I've done some good ones, but this has got to be the best! Ha!" Bloo laughs, Frankie turns around confused, "What do you mean by that?" she asks him, this caught Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Goo's attention. "What do you mean what do you mean? The party, I mean, I've pulled off Mac's fake birthday party a few times, but man this has got to be the best!" Bloo answered, "Whoa, wait, I'm sorry but, backup there a sec. You mean it really isn't Mac's birthday?" Wilt asked, "Well yeah, his birthdays in July, besides, what do you think surprise party means?" Bloo asked, "Coco Co Coco Coco Co Coco Co!" Coco said in a scolding voice, "What? No way. It means to throw a party for you're friend when you want to humiliate him." Bloo said, "No it doesn't!" Yelled Frankie, furiously, "Oh man, what have we done? We could have just gotten rid of the only other sane person in this house!" Frankie cried as she paced back in fourth, "Oh man, I mean in the grand scheme of things that are not okay, this is REALLY not okay!" said Wilt, "Oh, Senior Mac!" sobbed Eduardo sadly, "We have been big bad stupidos to you!", "Maybe it's not that bad, I mean maybe he'll comeback." Said Goo nervously. "Coco co co co Co Coco co Co!" cried Coco, "Coco is right! Senior Mac nunca come back again after what we did!" Eduardo sobbed, "Man, this is worse than the time Grandma stole the free trip to Europe tickets and we blamed Mac for it!" Frankie cried, "Guys will you relax already!" cried Bloo, "Mac will comeback, I've done this a dozen times, he's always gotten over it."

"Yeah, but this time it was his best friends! He trusted us not to do something this mean!" said Goo, "Coco!" Coco agreed, "Yeah, I'm sorry Bloo, but I can't believe you would do something like this. This was too far, even for a big jerk like you!" Wilt yelled, the others looked at him shocked. "Uh, sorry." "What is going on here?" asked Mr. Herriman as he hopped in, "Turns out Bloo was playing a prank on Mac the whole time, Mac was telling the truth." Frankie explained, "What? Master Blooregard, do you have any grasp on the sheer consequences of this act?" Herriman scolded, "We have wasted money, resources, and time on you're little joke. I should have listened to Master Mac."

"Come on guys, maybe we can catch him." Frankie says as she runs out with Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Goo, while Bloo sighs and walks away muttering, "I don't see what the big deal is, he'll come back, he always does."

"Come on, his apartment is just a few blocks down." Said Frankie as she led the group down the sidewalk. When they finally arrived they were greeted by Cheese. "Hello nice Lady!" he calls to Frankie, "SHUT UP CHEESE!" They all yell as they run past him, "Okay." Frankie knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Mac, Frankie could swear she saw tear stains on his face. "What do you want?" Mac asked bitterly, "Mac, I'm sorry, I mean it I'm really, really sorry!" Said Wilt, "Coco co coco co coco co co!" cried Coco, "I so sorry Senior Mac!" cried Ed, "Mac, we really are. We didn't know!" said Goo, "Mac, Bloo tricked us all, he said it was you're birthday. I mean what were we thinking trusting him?" Frankie said, "I don't want to hear you're excuses, I was made a fool of, by the only friends I've ever had." This little statement only made them feel guiltier. "But Mac Bloo," Goo began but Mac cut her off, "I said I don't wan to hear it. Now please just, just go." He said sadly. The group left, with Eduardo crying. 'Now I've hurt two important kids in my life' Wilt thought sadly, remembering his own creator. 'Co coco co coco.' Thought Coco, 'Man, Mac was the first person to ever accept me as a friend, and help me with my problem. And now I've lost him.' Goo though sadly, 'I don't believe this, the first guy ever to treat with respect and turn out to be a really nice guy and he's nine! And because of that little blue blob I've lost him. Man Frankie you really know how to be a jerk.' She though bitterly. "Well, see you guys tomorrow." Goo said sadly as she walked away. "Let's go home guys." Frankie said.

Later back at the house as the sad group walked in Jackie Kones walked up to them. "Herriman told everyone what happened. Man, Bloo's in for it this time!" "Oh you don't know the half of it!" Frankie says with anger, "What'd Mac say?" Jackie asked, "He doesn't want to talk to us anymore." Wilt said sadly, "Whoa, you serious?" Jackie asked, "Ci." Answered Eduardo. "Coco co coco co coco co." Coco said bitterly, "Whoa Coco! I know you're mad at Bloo, but… you know what? You're right he is a little mother-" "Wilt!" cried Frankie, "I'm sorry, I'm just really mad." "Let's go to our rooms, hopefully, Mac will feel better tomorrow." Said Frankie as she walked up the stairs.

In the room of Wilt, Bloo, Coco, and Eduardo, Bloo sat on his bed board. "Man, so what I do anyway? I did this all the time back at Mac's house and he never stopped me, sure he got mad for a few days but he got over it. He'll be back. They're worried about nothing." Just then the door opened and the trio walked in. "Hey guys how's it going?" Bloo asked, "Co coco co!" yelled Coco, "Ci, you been big mean jerk face Bloo!" Cried out Eduardo, "I'm sorry Bloo, but what you did to Mac and to all of us, well, it's gonna take a while to forgive you this time." Wilt said, "What is you're deal? I've done this to Mac before." "Really, well tell me did Mac ever have any friends beside you?" asked Frankie as she entered. "What do you mean?" asked Bloo, "What I mean is Mac once said you were his only friend before you guys came here, then he met all of us and we became his friends. I became like a big sister, and Madam Foster like a grandma, Herriman became a grandfather, and you three became his new friends. But with what you did, and what we did, it was horrible. Now Mac doesn't want to talk to any of us, and I think he was crying." Frankie said. "Mac will be back by three tomorrow, you'll see." Said Bloo as he tucked himself in, "Yeah right, I hope some jerk adopts you." Frankie muttered to herself.

The next morning as Bloo walked down the halls, everyone, even Duchess seemed to be mad at him. At three o'clock Bloo waited on the stairs, and waited, and waited, and waited. "It's been six hours!" Bloo cried, "Well that's what you get." Frankie said going down the stairs, "The only bad thing about you're bad karma is that we have to suffer through it to.", "What do you mean?" asked Bloo, "Mac wasn't just you're friend, he was all of ours. And now because of you're stupid little prank, we've all lost him. I hope you enjoyed you're little laughs from yesterday, and I hope they were worth it." She said bitterly as she walked away. Bloo looked down sadly, and headed upstairs, he had to hide from any kids who wanted him until this mess blew over.

The next day Mac sat sadly on a bench in a park, the park was deserted, and he knew people had not been there in some time, which was just a place where he wanted to be. And what he would end up like. Lonely and forgotten.

Just like the park

He heard footsteps, he turned around to see Frankie. "Go away, please. I'm tiered of being mistreated. First my dad dies, then Terrance is a big jerk, then my mom has to work all the time, then all the kids at school think I'm some looser, and now you guys make fun of me, so please Frankie, I've been through enough. Just leave me alone." Frankie's heart strings were being tugged as if an anvil had been tied to them. She sat next to Mac, "Mac just here me out, okay. Please." Mac thought for a minute. "Alright." He said to her, "Thank you. Mac listen, had we known that Bloo was playing some sick joke on you, we would've had no part in it, honestly!" she pleaded, he looked at her. He looked on the verge of tears. "Frankie, couldn't you have at least you could've asked me to be sure!" he cried, "I know, and I feel so stupid for not doing that. We all do. Wilt, Ed, Coco, Goo, everybody! We're sorry Mac, and we want you to come back, because, you're part of our family." He looked at her, "You really mean it?" he asked "Of course I do, little bro." She smiled. He smiled back, thought a few minutes and said, "Alright, I'll comeback." He said, smiling, "Really? Even after what Bloo did to you?" "Yeah, but maybe we can teach him a little lesson. And Frankie?" "Yeah?" "Remember that little thing you said last week about buying a park for the imaginary friends?" She got what he was telling her, she looked at the old playground. It could use some paint and a whole lot of other things, but it could work. "This could totally work!" she said, "Really?" "Of course, now you want to get back to the house?" "Yes."

At the house Wilt hummed a tune as he dusted off the chandelier, he heard the door open, he turned around to see who it was and saw Frankie and Mac! "Mac! You're back!" Wilt cheered, "You know I couldn't stay mad forever." Mac said as he high-fived Wilt, Eduardo ran in as he heard Mac's voice. "Senior Mac, oh I am so happy to see you here!" cried Eduardo as he hugged Mac, Coco then came in and saw Mac, she laid an egg and threw it to Mac. Mac opened it and took out a card that said 'I'm sorry.' "Aw, Coco, it's okay, I forgive you, I forgive you all." "Alright! Mac is back!" cheered Goo as she slid down the stairs. "I'm sorry Mac, but what about Bloo? Don't you want to pay him back?" Wilt asked, "Heck yes! And I think I know how to get him back for every time he did this to me." He answered, "We're listening." Said Goo as the five others leaned in.

The next morning Bloo followed Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco to a room practically in the heart of Fosters, "So you're saying Mac is waiting in the solitary confinement room to apologize to me for over reacting?" he asked them, "Ci, he wants to apologize muy, muy much." Said Eduardo as they led him to the room. "Coco co coco co co." said Coco as they arrived at the room. Wilt opened the door, "Good luck Bloo." "Yeah, Yeah whatever." Bloo walked in to the dark room as the door closed behind him. "Wow, it sure is dark in here, Mac you okay buddy?" he asked just then he heard an all too familiar voice.

"I like chocolate milk."

Bloo screamed to high heavens as the lights turned on to reveal Cheese! Cheese screams loudly "BUNNIES!" Bloo runs for the door only to find it locked. "Oh god, no!" he cries.

In the security camera monitor room Mac, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Goo, Mr. Herriman, Madam Foster, and Louise watched and laughed at Bloo's torment. "Mac! I'm sorry! Please let me out! Please!" Bloo yells, "Sorry Bloo, but revenge is a dish best served with cheese. Thanks for helping us out Louise." Mac says and Louise nods.

10 HOURS LATER

Mr. Herriman opens the door to reveal Bloo looking like a ghost. "Mac, I'm sorry, no more surprise parties…ever!" "Alright, I forgive you." Mac says. "Come on Cheese, let's go home." Calls Louise as she walks out the door, "Okay, bye Horsy." Cheese calls to Bloo. "Master Mac, remind me to never upset you again, you are quite the genius when it comes to revenge." Mr. Herriman complimented. "Okay Mac, now about that park…" Madam Foster began.

A few months later the sun shone as the friends of Fosters played in the park, which had a complete overhaul thanks to Madam Foster. "Mac, this was a great idea, and it didn't even cost us as much as we thought." Said Frankie as she and Mac walked through the park. "Yeah, and even Bloo is enjoying it, look." They saw Bloo chasing a few of the younger imaginary friends playfully. "Thanks Frankie." Said Mac as they walked over to help Eduardo on the swings.

Now Mac knew he would never be alone or forgotten, and now, neither would the park.

THE END

**Please Review and give your thoughts. **


End file.
